Mon ange
by faerisia
Summary: la bataille finale a eu lieu...lourd bilan. HGDM


Bonjour a tous, me revoila pour une petite one shot, hermione et Draco on vécu une belle histoire en secret, dans l'attente de la fin de la guerre pour enfin se réveler aux yeux de tous.

la bataille est finie, la guerre est terminée mais...

cette fic a étè écrite avec la chanson "mon ange" de nolwenn leroy, très belle chanson que je vous consille d'écouter.

dites moi ce que vous en pensez... en tout cas, sachez que vous me retrouverez bientôt, je suis en pleine écriture d'une fanfiction qui promet d'être très longue, rien a voir avec une one shot.

faerisia

La guerre était finie…enfin.

Hermione granger se trouvait au milieu du parc de poudlard, partout autour d'elle n'était que cadavre et sang, elle-même sentait le liquide chaud se répandre sur son ventre, elle était gravement blessée au ventre, mais ne sentait plus rien, elle avait une plus grande souffrance…mais pas physique…

Le prix a payer avait été lourd…très lourd.

Elle avait perdu beaucoup dans cette bataille, la dernière bataille puisque Harry avait tué le lord, le suivant dans sa perte.

Ses amis, neuville, seamus, parvati, lavande, les jumeaux weasley, molly… beaucoup de professeur…tous mort, la laissant là, seule, avec sa peine, pauvre petite gryffondor…

Même lui…allait bientôt la quitter…

_J'ai la gorge nouée_

Une larme roula sur sa joue.

Ne pas y penser…

Pour ne pas souffrir…encore.

Ne pas y penser…

Il était à l'infirmerie, madame pomfresh l'avait transporté d'urgence, mais il y avait peu d'espoir, en fait, plus d'espoir.

Elle voulait le voir…une dernière fois, en aurait-elle le courage ? Elle ne savait pas, ne savait plus.

Tout était flou dans sa tête, l'odeur des cadavres lui révulsait l'estomac, elle se crut défaillir.

Elle se dirigea lentement vers l'infirmerie, vaguement consciente de ce qu'elle faisait, l'esprit trop embrouillé, ne se rendant que peu compte de tout ce qu'elle avait perdue en l'espace d'une journée.

Elle y arriva enfin, prit son inspiration, il était là, derrière cette porte, ils n'avaient plus a se cacher, ils en avaient tellement rêver ! Pouvoir se voir, librement, dommage que c'était la pour la dernière fois.

_Une porte à pousser_

Elle entra dans l'infirmerie, elle était remplie, tous les lits étaient occupés, a droite ceux qui avaient une chance de survivre, a gauche ceux qui ne passeraient pas la nuit.

Elle se dirigea vers la gauche.

Elle se dirigea vers le lit du fond, elle distinguait sa pâle silhouette.

Elle avançait, mais n'en avait pas conscience, elle ne voyait que le lit de son aimé qui se rapprochait inexorablement d'elle…

_Tu ne dois rien savoir  
De mon émoi_

Elle devait se montrer forte, encore, toujours, pour lui, pour eux, pour leur avenir qui venait de s'écrouler, pour leur futur qu'il n'y aurait jamais.

_C'est un jour de soleil_

La guerre était finie, le soleil projetait sa douce lumière a travers les carreaux, donnant à la salle une étrange sérénité, funeste calme.

Ils avaient gagné, plus de malheurs, plus de mangemorts, plus d'oppression, tant de famille sauvées…alors pourquoi avait-elle l'impression d'avoir tout perdue ?

_Mais tout est triste en moi_

Adieu l'Hermione si joyeuse, si radieuse, illuminant d'un simple sourire le cœur de ses proches…elle était morte, en même temps que tous les autres, au moment ou elle l'avait vue tomber, son nom sur ses lèvres.

_  
Et je me suis jurée  
D'être forte pour toi_

Il c'était écroulé sous un sort du lord, en essayant de le tuer, mais il n'était pas mort sur le coup…du moins pas encore…_  
_son dernier regard avait été pour elle, son dernier mot aussi, pour leur amour interdit, pour la vie si injustement courte.

_Et pourtant_

Des projets…ils en avaient plein, pour quand la guerre serait finie, pour quand ils pourraient enfin vivre leur histoire au grand jour…libre de s'aimer.

_Je crois, vraiment_

Des enfants…ils en voulaient…un mariage…le plus beau qu'il soit…une vie merveilleuse, dans le manoir…

_Qu'il faudrait si peu de chose_

Tous leurs rêves, toutes leurs nuits passer à refaire le monde…leurs espoirs, tous c'était évanouie quand Draco avait touché le sol.

_Pour que je craque_

Elle revoyait sans cesse la scène, se répétant à l'infinie dans son esprit, lui, se retournant, il voulait lui dire une dernière fois de partir, d'aller se cacher, il en a subit les conséquences.

Le sort l'a atteint de plein fouet, son nom c'est éteint dans sa gorge, il n'aurait jamais voulu qu'elle le voie si faible…chutant.

Pourtant…

Il avait été projeté, puis était retombé sur le dos dans un bruit sourd, rapidement, le sang avait commencé à se répandre sur l'herbe, funeste tapis rouge.

Elle n'avait pu retenir un cri, c'est comme si sa propre vie c'était éteinte en même temps que la sienne, hystérique, elle aurait voulue courir vers lui, le prendre une dernière fois dans ses bras, mais elle avait été emportée par quelques élèves de septième année qui battait en retraite.

_Et que je me montre vulnérable, enfin_

Les courageux gryffondors…la si fragile hermione.

Le bonheur lui semblait désormais si hors d'atteinte…

Elle s'approcha encore du lit, elle ne devait pas pleurer, pas céder à la pression des larmes qui ne demandaient qu'a couler, ne pas lui montrer, il n'aurait jamais voulu la savoir triste.

Pourtant…

Elle ne put les retenir, elle pleura.

_Car, je sais que tu vas nous quitter mon ange_

Elle laissa silencieusement couler ses larmes, elles glissaient sur ses joues comme ses rêves.

Une tomba par terre…leur avenir.

Une seconde…leur bonheur.

Une troisième…leur histoire.

_La clarté étrange de ton sourire illumine mon été_

Autrefois, un temps qui lui paraissait ailleurs, si lointain, si irréel… quand ils étaient rien que tous les deux, insouciants.

A cette époque…quand il lui souriait, quand il illuminait son cœur.

Etrange souvenir, qui lui vient maintenant, alors qu'il est là, allongé sur le lit, ses lèvres fines esquissant une légère grimace, les coupures rougeâtres de son visage contrastant avec la pâleur de sa peau.

_Je sais que tu vas nous quitter mon ange_

Elle ne pouvait y croire…

Pourtant…

Sa respiration était saccadée, son buste se relevait faiblement.

Ses bras était apparents, et dans un triste état, sa chair était comme lacérée, sa peau déjà translucide laissait encore plus entrapercevoir ses veines, sa et là, de larges entailles, elles avaient enfin cessaient de saigner, faute de sang.

_Mais comment oser te toucher_

Morbide fascination, elle releva lentement le drap qui couvrait sa poitrine, prenant soin de ne pas toucher sa peau diaphane…peur de découvrir un corps déjà froid…

_  
J'ai si peur de voir mes mains trembler_

Ne pas le toucher…

Surtout…

Elle les vit, de larges bandes couvrant son torse, en dessous, les blessures les plus profondes, atteignant sûrement les organes vitaux, le sang débordait des bandages, un poison empêchait sûrement les entailles de cicatriser, cette vision l'horrifia au plus haut point.

Mais elle tint bon. Elle avait besoin de savoir, de voir pour le croire.

Qu'il n'y avait plus d'espoirs.

_Je m'assoie sur ton lit_

Prenant garde de ne pas le bousculer, de ne toujours pas le toucher, elle s'assit sur le bord de son lit.

Il semblait si vulnérable en cet instant…si fragile.

Elle aurait tellement voulu le prendre une dernière fois dans ses bras, une dernière étreinte…mais en fut incapable.

_Dans toutes ces vagues de plis  
Où tu pourrais te noyer_

Ainsi c'est là…dans ce lit, que tu me quitteras…

_Pour une éternité_

Il rouvrit les yeux..

Puis les tourna vers elle.

Elle sentit son cœur faire un bond dans sa poitrine, une douce chaleur envahie son corps, contrastant avec la froideur de la pièce.

Ses iris argentés… la lueur qui y briller autrefois n'y était plus. Il ne sembla pas tout de suite la reconnaître…

_Je vais dire des bêtises,_

Que dire…

Un ange passa.

Hermione plongea son regard chocolat dans le sien, acier.

_Te raconter mon château,_

Que dire…parler de la fin de la guerre qui promettait de beaux jours qu'il ne verrait jamais…

Parler des projets qu'ils avaient ensembles et qui ne reverraient jamais le jour…comme lui…

_Parler devient ma hantise._

Que dire…rien…elle ne voulait pas le blesser davantage…

_Et s'il me manquait les mots ?_

Pourtant elle aurait tellement eu de chose a lui dire…mais les mots se bloquaient dans sa gorge…étouffée par un sanglot qui menaçait de sortir.

_Et pourtant_

- Hermione…

elle se sentit fondre, comme la première fois qu'il avait prononcé son prénom…

elle avait presque oublié combien il était beau quand il le prononçait…

_je crois, vraiment_

-Hermione…

Encore, comme une supplication, il la regarda, ne comprenant pas pourquoi elle ne disait mot.

_Pour que je craque_

-Draco…

_Et que je me montre vulnérable, enfin._

Elle c'était promis, de rester forte, pourtant, submergé par l'émotion, elle craqua.

-Draco…

Son prénom, Entre deux pleurs, comme une prière, pour ne pas qu'il l'abandonne.

_Car, je sais que tu vas nous quitter mon ange._

-Hermione, ne pleure pas…

-je ne peux pas…

Voir sa douce Hermione pleurer l'attendrissait…mais le rendait malheureux aussi, il ne voulait pas qu'elle pleure pour lui, il ne pensait pas le mériter.

_La clarté étrange de ton sourire illumine mon été._

Il esquissa un vague sourire pour l'apaiser, mais en vain, ce sourire rappela à Hermione tout ce qu'elle ne reverrai plus…

_Je sais que tu vas nous quitter mon ange_

Draco rassembla le peu de force qu'il lui restait et se redressa sur son lit, non sans laisser s'échapper une grimace de douleur, et dans un geste, il invita Hermione a venir se blottir contre lui.

_Mais comment oser te toucher._

Hermione le regarda, n'osant pas s'approcher, n'osant pas sentir la mort au contact de sa peau, mais elle fut convaincue par le regard réconfortant que lui lançait Draco.

Comment un simple regard pouvait démolir toutes vos barrières.

Elle se blottit contre lui et sentit ses bras protecteurs se refermer autour d'elle, même au seuil de la mort il la protégeait toujours…

_Si j'ai si peur de voir mes mains trembler._

Elle se laissa peu a peu aller dans ses bras, sentant la tiédeur de sa peau contre sa joue…mais plus aussi chaude qu'avant.

Elle pouvait sentir son cœur battre, faiblement, lente pulsation qui la berçait.

Il sentit le parfum de ses cheveux…vanille…si le paradis pouvait avoir ce parfum…se serait parfait.

_Et si j'étais trop lâche._

Comment imaginer…en étant dans ses bras …en sentant son cœur…que dans quelques instants il ne serait plus…

Draco sembla percevoir son trouble…

-ne t'inquiète pas…je serais toujours là…

_Pour voir la vérité._

-Tu seras toujours là ? Promis ? A me tenir dans tes bras ?

_Et l'accepter avec courage._

Il eut un petit rire, elle semblait telle une enfant redoutant de s'endormir, sa candeur l'attendrit, il ne voulait pas la quitter…

Pourtant…

-non mione, ça je ne le pourrai pas…mais je serai toujours dans ton cœur…

_Comme toi tu le fait._

Une larme perla au coin de ses yeux, il l'acceptait…alors pourquoi pas elle ?

Elle aurait bien donné sa vie pour la sienne.

_Car je sais que tu vas nous quitter mon ange._

Ils restèrent dans cette position, aussi longtemps que leur permettait la mort, profitant de leur dernier instant ensembles.

Ils avaient cessé de parler, cela économisait des forces a Draco, Hermione ne réalisait toujours pas, ne voulant pas imaginer, ne voulant plus.

Se cacher la vérité permet de moins souffrir, un certain temps.

_La clarté étrange de ton sourire illumine mon été_

Ils avaient vécu de si beau moments tous les deux.. Pourquoi ça devait se finir ? la vie était tellement injuste…

_Je sais que tu vas tout quitter mon ange_

Puis, Draco sentit son heure arriver, il prit sur lui pour ne pas effrayer sa belle, et calmement, la serra encore plus tendrement dans ses bras.

-Hermione…

Hermione se redressa pour le regarder en face, essayant de décerner dans son regard ce qu'il voulait lui dire…

-Oui ?

Il caressa doucement sa joue du dos de sa main, esquissant un doux sourire, la lueur dans ses yeux d'autrefois était revenue.

Mais il était plus pâle que jamais.

-Hermione…je t'aime…

-Oui, moi aussi…mais que…

_Et si loin de moi t'envoler…_

Le cri de désespoir d'Hermione retentit dans l'infirmerie, il était parti.

L'infirmière accourue, mais elle ne voulait pas le lâcher, serrant contre elle le corps sans vie de son aimé.

Le soir, elle rejoignit sa chambre, sans un mot, on la découvrit le lendemain, serrant des lames dans ses mains, baignant dans son sang.

Elle l'avait rejoint

ben voilà...un peu triste n'est ce pas? mais la chanson m'a beaucoup émue aussi, suis très émotive.

reviews please.


End file.
